1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a power connector assembly and, more particularly, to a power connector assembly with fluorescent markings for assisting to guide a power cord plug into a power outlet.
2. Prior Art
Electrical sockets and plugs are commonly used for joining an electrical appliance or circuit with an electrical outlet such as the common two wire outlet used in the United States for connecting to the 110 volt power connector line. Unfortunately, an electrical power cord having a plug with multiple prongs is often difficult to insert into a power outlet or socket.
Accordingly, it is often difficult for a person to insert an electrical plug correctly on the first try, especially in the dark. Also, persons with deficient eye sight experience difficulties when plugging a power cord into an outlet. This is especially true when plugging an appliance power cord into a power outlet that is hard to reach.
It is well known that a plug only fits into an outlet if the wider prong of the plug lines up with the wider slot in the outlet. Otherwise, the plug cannot be inserted. Since there are two ways to orient the plug, that means that fifty percent of the time, the plug will not go in the first time. This can be frustrating. A person might also worry about damaging the plug if incorrect insertion is attempted.
Prior art attempts to help overcome these shortcoming have been made. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,935 to Barna discloses a system and method for connecting color-coded cables to a device. In particular, the Barna patent discloses a color-coded system for associating each of a plurality of individual electrical connection parts of a transactional terminal with a particular cable designated for connection with a specific one of the ports. U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,113 to True et al. discloses a power socket with illuminated plug blade slots. Such a patent teaches an illumination mechanism for illuminating the interior area of each plug blade slot. Unfortunately, such a patent requires additional circuitry for supplying power to select color diodes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for providing a power connector assembly that is simple in design while effectively marking a power cord plug having multiple prongs and a power outlet having multiple slots.